


Never Lost Alone

by Omorka



Category: The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/pseuds/Omorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buckaroo, Reno, and New Jersey crash-land in the middle of the desert.  The Hong Kong Cavaliers being who they are, philosophy ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Lost Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to occur a few months after the events of the movie. Assumes you know a little bit of the backstory from the comics/novel, but I think it reads okay even if you don't.

Reno risked a glance up into blank sky, so bright its blue verged on silver. “Must have been Whorfin’s crew,” he muttered. “Xan wouldn’t’ve trusted the crash to kill us.”

“But I bet Lo Pep would,” New Jersey said, edging around the granite slab that interrupted the expanse of dull red sand surrounding them. The only other mark on the desert floor was the smoking wreck that had stranded them here. “What’s Dr. Banzai doing?”

Reno turned around and glanced at their boss. He was sitting cross-legged in a shallow hollow, scooped out by some passing scour of wind. “Listening to the internal voice of wisdom. Waiting for the intuition that’ll lead us home, or at least to civilization,” Reno answered. He tugged a bandanna from his coat pocket and mopped at his brow, wishing for a breeze.

New Jersey scowled. “Don’t be ridiculous. Dr. Banzai’s a man of science, not paranormal superstition.” He shaded his eyes, wincing, as he glanced towards the late morning sun. “He must be watching the shadows, figuring out where we are and where we need to head by trigonometry.”

Normally, Reno would have shrugged, but something about the new guy’s tone was rubbing him the wrong way. “Hey,” he grumbled, “just because you science guys haven’t gotten something pinned down and labeled yet, doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist. I mean, justice isn’t scientific, but it’s real, right?”

“You could come up with a testable definition of justice, maybe,” New Jersey argued, taking the bait. “But that’s different from mystic powers and Zen miracles. I don’t think -”

They were both silenced by a gentle hand clapping them on the shoulder. “Is the name you put to it that important?” Buckaroo asked, softly. “It’s the results that matter, right? Come on, guys, let’s go home.”


End file.
